


three times sora called riku and one time he didn't

by rikubraveheart



Series: SoRiku Week 2018 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 3+1 Things, Cell Phones, Day 2, Fluff, I'm a slowpoke, I'm so sorry I'm so late, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls, SoRiku Week, SoRiku Week 2018, im bad at writing h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubraveheart/pseuds/rikubraveheart
Summary: Being worlds apart is hard, but at least they have cell phones to cope with it.Or, three times Sora called Riku and one time he didn't.





	three times sora called riku and one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bumblebybuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebybuzz/gifts).



> This was written for Soriku Week Day 2, but I'm really slow at writing. Once again, English is not my first language so I apologize for any errors. If you do find any I'd love if you could (kindly) point them out in the comments.
> 
> Day 2: with their phones.
> 
> (One of my friends is revising it but I'm impatient so here you have it)

**-3**

The first time Sora does it it’s an accident. Riku is with King Mickey when he hears his phone buzz, and upon looking at it, he sees Sora’s name on the screen. Sora has never called him before, but he supposes it’s not that weird.

Only that when he takes the call, he hears nothing but some weird noise.

“Sora?” he asks. But no response. He frowns. Maybe something happened? But a few seconds later he hears Sora’s voice.

“What is this?”

“It’s me,” Riku says.

“Oh? Riku!” Sora’s smile was palpable through his voice. “Why did you call?”

At that, Riku shakes his head, smiling. That’s just such a Sora thing to ask. “I didn’t call, you called me.” The line goes silent for a few seconds. “I did?” he says. “But I had my phone in my back pocket.”

Riku chuckles, understanding the situation. “I can’t believe you just butt dialed me”

“I… what?” At Sora’s confusion, Riku can’t help but smile more.

“You accidentally called me,” he explains.

“Oh!” Sora exclaims. “Well, I wanted to hear your voice so this comes in handy. How are you doing?”

Riku’s heart warms. He loves Sora so much, knowing he was thinking about him is enough to make him feel butterflies in his stomach.

“I’m doing well,” he lies. The truth is, he is exhausted. But he doesn’t want to burden Sora with his problems. He has enough as it is. “And you? Are Donald and Goofy taking good care of you?” he teases.

“Hey!” Sora exclaims, indignant. “I can take care of myself”

Riku can practically hear Sora’s pout through the line. “You sure do,” Riku answers. “But seriously, how are you?”

Sora then proceeds to tell him about his day, without missing any details. Riku listens and, when Sora asks him about his day, he makes sure to not worry him.

**-2**

The second time Sora calls him they are already dating. Sora is out in a mission with Donald and Goofy, and Riku is currently in Yen Sid’s tower helping Kairi and Lea train. He takes the call immediately.

“Did you butt dial me again?” he jokes.

Sora scoffs but rapidly answers. “No,” he says. “Is it so bad that I missed my boyfriend and wanted to hear his voice?”

Riku feels the butterflies again. Hearing Sora call him his boyfriend is something he honestly doesn’t think he can get used to. And he said it so casually as if they had been dating for all their lives.

They may as well had been, by how long Riku had been in love with Sora.

“It’s not,” he answered. “I missed you too.”

He hears Sora stutter and he asks himself how can he be so confident one moment and be a stuttering mess the next. That’s part of Sora’s charm, he guesses.

“How are Kairi and Lea doing?” Sora inquires.

“They’re coming around,” he answers. “Kairi’s kicked Lea’s ass more times than you’d think”

“Are you kidding me?” exclaims his boyfriend. “I know perfectly well Kairi could kick Xehanort’s butt if she wanted”

Riku chuckles. It’s true, he supposes. Kairi IS pretty scary when she wants to. “You’re absolutely right,” he answers. “How’s everything going over there? Have you visited any new worlds?”

“You wouldn’t even believe the world I just was in!” he yells. “We were toys!”

Sora’s excitement feels well, familiar. And, as he hears his boyfriend tell him about his adventures, he is glad mobile phones are a thing just so he can hear Sora’s voice every day, even if he’d prefer to be able to see his face.

**-1**

Sora is still on that mission the third time. Only this time is different because, when he picks up, he is met by Sora’s face on the screen. “Why didn’t you tell me I could do this?” Sora yells, before giving him any time to say anything.

“Wow Sora, not even a hello,” he teases. “That’s not very nice of you”

“Rikuuu,” whines his boyfriend. “If you had told me about this, I could have seen your face every day”

“And having to put up with your face every day? No thanks,” Riku jokes. In truth, Riku doesn’t think he would have been able to see Sora’s face every day without being able to kiss him. That would have been torture.

But at the same time, he is glad Sora has discovered this feature. He has missed his boyfriend’s face.

“Oh, shut up,” he replicates. “I’m super handsome”

It’s not until he sees Sora’s bright smile on the screen that he realizes how much he needs it. One of Sora’s smiles is enough to pull him out of the deepest darkness. He’s done it before, after all.

“If you consider an average face handsome, sure,” he says.

“Well, I think you’re beautiful,” Sora blurts out. Maybe, years ago, he’d been offended. Beautiful is not really a boyish thing to call him. But when Sora says it, he feels like he just won the lottery.

Oh God, he wants to kiss him.

The rest of the call is just them flirting back and forth, and Riku can’t really complain about it. When they say goodbye, it sounds like Sora wants to say something, but he hangs up before doing it.

**+1**

It’s been a week since the last time Sora called him, and Riku is moping. He supposes he could call him, but he doesn’t want to risk bothering him. Sora is capable to take a call in the middle of a fight, and that’s not a risk Riku wants to take. He is in the kitchen getting something to eat when Kairi comes in.

“What’s up with that pouty face?” she asks. “Missing your boyfriend?”

Riku sighs. Kairi can read him like an open book, but he was not about to admit it that easily. “It’s nothing, Kairi,” he answers her.

Kairi’s face softens, but there’s still a tingle of mischief in her eyes. “Do you want to go train for a bit?” she suggests. “Maybe distract yourself a little?” And that doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all. A distraction may be what he needs.

“Sure,” he answers. Riku starts to make his way outside, with Kairi following him. On their way outside Kairi keeps giving him weird looks. It’s when they exit the tower that he understands why. He doesn’t get to take two steps before someone tackles him to the ground.

“Riku!” yells Sora. And Riku doesn’t get to process what’s happening before Sora’s arms wrap around him. When he finally realizes that yes, he is not dreaming, Sora is there, he hugs him closer.

“You’re back,” he says. He can feel Sora’s smile against his neck, and he himself starts smiling. He doesn’t know for how long they stay like that, but he doesn’t really care. All that matters is that Sora is there, with him. They finally separate when they hear Kairi coughing behind them.

“I’d like to say hello to Sora too, you know,” she teases. Sora rapidly gets up, with his hand lingering on Riku’s arm for a few seconds, and goes to hug Kairi. They exchange a few words before Kairi goes back inside.

Sora spins to look at Riku, and gives him one of his smiles, those smiles that make Riku’s knees go weak. Riku intertwines his fingers with Sora’s. “I missed you,” he tells him.

“I missed you too,” answers Sora. “The calls were cool, but it was not the same”

“You could still have called more,” replicates Riku. He hopes it doesn’t sound like he’s blaming him or trying to reproach the fact that he didn’t call him, because he isn’t. He just wishes he had.

“I just,” he starts saying. Sora sighs, and looks him into the eyes. “I wanted to tell you something, but I wanted it to be face to face. And I knew that if I called you, I wouldn’t have been able to contain myself”

Riku worries, and wonders what it is that Sora wants to tell him that it’s so important. Sora’s smile widens even more.

“Don’t frown, it’s nothing bad,” he tells him. Riku wasn’t even aware he had started frowning. “Or, at least, I don’t think it is”

Sora takes a deep breath before continuing. “I know this should be obvious because we’re dating, but I realized I had never said it out loud. I love you”

And Sora says it just like that, unaware of how those words affect Riku’s heart. Because Riku had already guessed Sora liked him, he wouldn’t be dating if he didn’t. But hearing that the boy he had been in love for years, since they were children, loved him back, was something Riku wasn’t expecting. At least not so soon.

“I’m sorry if you think it’s weird, I know we haven’t been dating that long but-” Riku cuts him off with a kiss before giving him the opportunity to start rambling.

After the few seconds of surprise, Sora kisses him back. It’s not the first time they kiss, but it’s definitely their best kiss so far. Riku pours all his emotion on that kiss, cupping Sora’s face with his hands, hoping the other boy grasps all he is trying to tell him.

Once again, they get lost in their emotions. And they don’t stop until Kairi comes looking for them.


End file.
